swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Carbineer
Profession Overview The Carbineer is a master of ranged combat using carbines, compact automatic assault weapons. Carbine specialists excel at applying status effects to targets, decreasing the ability of enemies to fight back. Additionally, Carbineer is the premier profession for area-of-effect damage, with several abilities for applying large amounts of damage to a spread of enemies. Unfortunately, Carbineer lacks the offensive muster of Rifleman, and is severely hampered in high-end PVE by the limited damage types carbines exhibit. This profession requires 92 skill points to master, 34 points of which go towards prerequisites. XP requirements to Master, excluding prerequisites: * 4,215,620 Carbine Weapons XP (granted for killing MOBs with a carbine) * 415,000 Combat XP (granted for killing MOBs with any weapon) Profession Role Summary *'Primary Role': Medium Range Crowd Control (Position Control) *'Secondary Role': Medium Range AE Damage Specialist *Offense: Strong (4) *Defense: Minimal (1) *Crowd Control: Strong (4) The Carbineer is a medium range control specialists. He has potent abilities to keep targets at a distance and reduce their combat effectiveness. The Carbineer also has powerful area cone attacks allowing them to effectively fight groups of targets. Once an opponent is able to close with the Carbineer however they're quite vulnerable. Carbineer crowd control skills are specialized in controlling an opponent's position. Slowing an opponent's movement speed and pushing them back away from the Carbineer are potent abilities for controlling the flow of combat. These abilities combined with fairly strong offensive abilities, particularly when faced with a group of opponents leave the player with a very potent set of skills. Adding additional ranged skills from other professions only increase a Carbineers power and options on the battlefield. An alternative template combination may be to add one of the more defensive professions for a well rounded combat character. Getting Started Training Novice Carbineer requires 125,000 Carbine Weapons XP, and two branchs from Marksman: * Carbines IV: Rapid Fire * Ranged Support IV: Overcharge Shot You can find a Carbineer trainer at the following locations: * Tyrena, Corellia, -5225 -2488 * Keren, Naboo, 1262 2678 * Narmle, Rori, -5138 -2514 * Rebel Outpost, Rori, 3627 -6433 * Dearic, Talus, 583 -2873 * Mos Eisley, Tatooine, 3534 -4695 * Mos Entha, Tatooine, 1158, 3110 Guides to the Carbineer * Recommendeth path to Carbineer * FAQ about Suppression Fire * Carbineer FAQ * PvE Carbineer Tactic:The Circle of Death Related Skill Mods * Carbine Accuracy +25 * Carbine Defense +20 * Carbine Speed +30 * General Ranged Accuracy +75 * General Ranged Speed +15 * Melee Defense +50 * Ranged Defense +50 Abilities Note: SAC = special attack cost, listed as a percentage of Action/Mind (see Special Attack Costs for details); SAC fields marked with a * are independent of your weapon's SAC cost and will always cost the amount of Action/Mind listed. Dam. Mod. = damage modifier listed is relative to the damage done with the default Ranged Shot attack, and is only listed for the most advanced version of an ability. Certifications * Battle Armor Certification * Rilctur Carbine (Novice Carbineer) * E11 Carbine Mark II (Master Carbineer) * Grievance Striker Carbine (Master Carbineer) Community Information Carbineer Correspondent: _scout_ Former Correspondents: * SOJ * Novamarine * TAFirehawk Carbineer Forum: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board?board.id=carabineer Category:Elite Marksman Profession Category:Marksman